Crónica de una pasión
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Sasuke fuera condenado por su propio odio a la misera, al lamento y a la tortura mental?¿Si fuera abandonado no sólo por quienes ama, sino tambien por quienes le aborrecen? Estos son los ojos de una condena y de una pasión.SasuNaru.Oneshot


"**Crónica de Una Pasión"**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

"_De hecho –digo mientras apago la colilla del cigarro, que por primera vez me lleve a los labios- Te lo digo sin rodeos, más bien sinceramente. Que no poseo mayor motivo que me ate a esta vida que la promesa que alguna vez te hice –rio amargamente mientras te observo mantenerse en tu estoica pose supuestamente indescifrable- ¿Sabes? Es tan simple y doloroso conversar con mis demonios más profundos… Y encontrar que al final del día, ellos siempre estarán conmigo –suspiro- ¡Qué más quisiera yo que poder ser la luz que iluminara tu alma! Pero no lo soy…Y es que tendrás que entender, que lo que llevó por dentro se encuentra tan pútrido y enfermo como la persona que vez" _

**Disclamer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo el contenido de este fanfic si, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Dedicatoria:** A Bluephoenix669 (Creo que eso ya lo sabían –ríe-) Te adoro preciosa, espero te guste.

**Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual implícito (Shonen Ai), **Spoiler** del capítulo 483 al 486 del Manga Naruto Shippuden.

**Summary: **¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke tomara un camino distinto? ¿Qué si no pudiera continuar siquiera con su propio odio? Si fuera condenado a la miseria, al lamento y la tortura mental. Si no mirara al silencio y si fuera abandonado no sólo por quienes le aman, sino también por quienes le aborrecen. Estos son los ojos de una condena y una pasión…

**Nota de autora**: Hago un breve paréntesis para decirles que este fanfic estuvo inspirado –además de mis propias locuras- en dos canciones que me resultan preciosas –y que les recomiendo- y que me hacen, volar y pensar en muchas cosas y en una persona. Son: Your Guardian Angel de The Red Jumpusuit Apparatus y When I'm Gone de 3 doors down. Mmm, usualmente no tiendo a escribir sobre la muerte, ya que mis pensamientos sobre esta son un tanto…simples (¿?) No sé, siento que lo hago de una forma que se antoja absurda, pero su petición y las fechas en el calendario apoyaron a mi irónica inspiración, yo se han de pensar: ¿Y a nosotros que demonios nos importa eso escritora de pacotilla? ¡Bueno! Es que me dejo llevar…ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios y criticas, enserio que sí. ¡Es tan fácil que me hagan llegar sus comentarios! Anden, me suben el ánimo…jajajaja. Bueno, ahora si, al fic.

"_¡Hay Gloria! Si tú llegaras amarme, nuestras vidas serían tan diferentes._

_Pero si no lo haces….Por más que yo quisiera que lo hagas._

_No te culpare a ti, ni siquiera me culpare a mí._

_Más Bien culpare a mi caprichoso corazón, que encontró en ti, algo más._

_Algo más que sólo una amante"_

**Capitulo Único**

"**Una de las dos, las dos"**

Reía histérico, como una llamarada incandescente e incontrolable. Una flama a la cual el hombre no puede tentarse a sofocar, aquella que naturalmente dejara de ser, hasta extinguirse sola. Y es que aquel joven, no era cabalmente consciente de lo que hacía, de hecho no tenía idea alguna de las vibraciones sonoras y apretantes que generaba su frívola carcajada.

Sumergido en un transe.

Desesperado por encontrar una salida.

Aferrado al abismo.

Ha sido trasportado a un sitio donde se encarnecen las desdichas y conquistas de los hombres. A un lugar de perpetuo silencio y acorazadas figuras. La mente le plantea jugarretas, que descarrilan aún más los vagones de su racionalidad. Viaja directo a un punto bañado en trastornos y desvaríos incontrolables.

Los ve ahí, sobre el techo, sobre el suelo, sobre todos los sitios que le son imposibles mirar. Ahí están ellos. Todos los recuerdos de su vida revueltos en un caótico escondite. Retazos de su existencia, Pedazos de su historia sobre la pared, pared que no puede ver, porque sus ojos…

Sus preciados y poderosos ojos, se han tornado en dos rubíes carbonizados, completamente inútiles.

Se posa tendido sobre el suelo, acobijado por las viejas vestiduras que apenas y cubren la zona inferior de su cuerpo, rodeado de insectos hambrientos que añoran devorarle las entrañas, esperando que la putrefacción haga su trabajo con la carne y con ello, sean capases de degustar un manjar servido en bandeja de plata.

Está ahí, por un sólo motivo:

_La ambición del hombre_ _por devorar la carne humana_

Está ahí, como resultado neto de la materia que le compone. Él está c_onsciente_ de lo que es: un alma condenada y desecha. Una pieza fragmentada, una cuyos pedazos se han extraviado por el sendero de la vida, dejándole entonces sin posibilidad alguna de reparación

Una _muñeca rota_, sin compostura ni consuelo.

Por un momento trató de levantarse del suelo, pero su cuerpo jamás respondió.

"_De niño, soñaba con ser feliz"_

Y en cuanto creyó poder lograrlo, lo poco de su ser que había logrado levantarse, había caído rápido e irremediablemente contra el suelo, dejándole entonces ya, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse. Trató nuevamente, sin embargo igual que la vez anterior resultó inútil.

Postrado sobre el suelo cual creyente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, resultaba una visión aterrorizante. Más aún porque sus pupilas fijas y brillantes reflejaban el color roto de unos topacios embrutecidos por el vacio, otorgando la bizarra visión de que aquella mirada reflejaba sorna ante la falta de respuesta de su organismo.

Permaneció en la misma posición durante un lapso de tiempo que no podía saberse si eran horas o minutos. Seguramente la noche comenzaba a presentarse, puesto que sentía fácilmente como el frio se le colaba entre los huesos, deslizándose pegajosamente de un área a otra, abría dejado divisar un escalofrío, más eso mismo le resultaba un _tanto_ imposible.

La pasión comenzaba mostrar las marcas sobre aquella pálida tez. El impoluto tono de su piel era corroído por los tonos verdosos y purpuras que mostraban las huellas de los golpes a los que alguna vez fue sometido, No obstante a ello su cabello presentaba una situación distinta, ya que este reflejaba en casi brillos los mechones azulados que invadían su cabellera.

Su ser brillaba con un aura platinada que no le pertenecía.

Aunque a ese punto aquello no importaba.

Después de todo eso no eliminaba el hecho que se encontraba abandonado en algún sitio de madera, cuyo paradero y estado real, ignoraba.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, puesto que ni siquiera podía mirar donde estaba.

El tono de sus labios ha perdido el matiz rosado, resecándose y tornándose blanquecinos, emparejando con el tono blanco y cenizo de su rostro. Su manos no responden al capricho de moverse, de conseguir fuerzas y ayudarle a levantarse, por el contrario se mostraban como extremidades que jamás habían sido utilizadas. Sus rodillas se sentían rotas, y el agudo dolor en ellas parecía tornar aquella idea real. Entonces pues, estaba sobre el suelo sin posibilidad alguna de cambiar su situación.

Una parte de él se mofaba de su propia desgracia, recordándole constantemente que un ser tan supuestamente independiente ahora no era más que un bulto que no lograba responder ni a las necesidades más básicas que se le presentaban.

Que difícil y absurda resultaba la vida ahora, que inútil le hacía sentirse.

La otra parte de su alma, añoró por un instante la sensación de compañerismo que alguna vez poseyó dentro del equipo siete. Al menos ahí, sintió que había un lugar al que pertenecía.

¿Y de que le servía ya todo eso? Tan sólo eran ataduras a las amarguras de su pasado…

"_Yo soñaba con que existiría un lugar para mí"_

La impotencia comenzó a presentarse. Había una oleada de energía que escapaba de sus entrañas como si buscase un sitió nuevo para vivir. Se había reducido a pretender ser alguna especie de marioneta.

Y era algo que no tenía permitido.

Porque aún atrofiado y embaucado. En su garganta, sus dañadas cuerdas vucales luchaban por dar paso a los gritos destrozados que se asfixiaban en su laringe y tráquea.

Y es que busca sin darse cuenta, una salida sin sentido alguno.

¿Cuándo es que su vida dejó de tener sentido?

"_Yo de niño, soñaba con luces de colores"_

Entre inhumanos esfuerzos logró convencer a los dedos de su mano de responder. Fueron movimientos lentos, perezosos y torpes, pero al fin y al cabo eran eso, movimientos. Su mente le suplicaba a sus sentidos acumular todos los datos posibles sobre aquel recinto en el que se ubicaba.

Empero a ello, el esfuerzo era insoportable. La excesiva resonancia de sus percepciones, aunadas al atropellador sonido del silencio y el agotamiento físico, fueron más que razón para que su ser diera de sí.

Sintió afiladas espinas atravesarle las pocas terminales nerviosas funcionales que le quedaban.

Sintió en su mente estallar las escasas neuronas que le restaban a su intelecto.

Sintió su mundo desquebrajarse encima de él, así como la impotencia de ser aplastado por sus propios demonios.

Fue ahí que cayó en cuenta. Fue ahí que por fin comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba viviendo.

Estaba solo en un sitio, rodeado de lo desconocido,

Y su hipotérmico cuerpo, apenas y sentía. Su nulo corazón, apenas y latía.

-Usu…Usura…-

No tardó mucho en que su destrozada alma reclamara la inconsciencia que su ser necesitaba y despreciaba, la misma que buscaba saldar los pagos que su espíritu ambicionaba.

"_Yo de niño aprendí, que nunca jamás debía_ _volver a soñar"_

_¿Qué soy finalmente? Me pregunto y algo dentro de mí, siente miedo a responderme. Observo mis manos iguales que antes, tan sólo ahora decoradas por cicatrices antiguamente inexistentes. _

_¿Acaso soy el mismo? ¿Acaso todos mis esfuerzos por ser otra persona han sido inútiles? ¿Realmente no tiene importancia el esmero, el sacrificio y los remordimientos? ¿Qué soy? ¿Acaso soy el mismo que antaño? ¿Acaso sigo siendo el mismo chiquillo tembloroso que suplicaba un recuerdo para atarse a la cordura? _

_Mis manos desgarradas y descarnadas, a pesar de todo siguen siendo las mismas, mis manos, sólo eso._

_¿Sera que pese a todo no crecí bastante? _

_Un cuervo grazna constantemente y el eco de su melodía se filtra entre mis oídos. Las gotas de lluvia que alguna vez quemaron mi piel, ahora la sofocan. Las memorias que una vez alimentaron mi venganza, ahora son sólo eso: memorias._

_¿Qué vieron tus ojos en mí?_

_¿Qué vieron tus ojos alguna vez? Que ahora sientes que ya no existe._

_¿Qué soy finalmente?_

_¿Acaso soy lo mismo que siempre he sido?_

_¿Y mis lágrimas? ¿Y mi dolor_ y _ mi sufrimiento?… ¿Y mi roto corazón?…. _

_¿Acaso no sirvieron de algo_?

Bañado por una sensación de impotencia innecesaria, se forzó a abrir sus ojos.

Absurdo.

¿Qué diferencia podía existir en abrir o no los ojos? Si sin importar lo que hiciera no vería nada. Si en ese mundo lleno de colores, tan lleno de colores, él sólo era capaz de visualizarles todos en un conjunto atropellado que resultaba en un negro profundo y espeso.

Podía sentir la debilidad que presentaba en aquel momento. No obstante, de igual manera era consciente que permanecer inmóvil resultaba aún más ridículo que forzarse mover sus extremidades. Ya no importaba el estado en el que se encontrara o dejara de encontrarse, lo único que importaba era localizar una salida para poder escapar.

"_Olvidar el dolor"_

Y si la única manera de salir de ahí, era arrastrando y destazándose a sí mismo, lo haría. No había nada que perder, no le quedaba ya nada más que perder.

"_Ni siquiera la vida misma"_

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, hizo nuevamente el intento por alzarse, recaudó todas las posibles fuerzas que le quedaban. Para así bañado entre corrientes eléctricas ir a dar de golpe, nuevamente contra el suelo.

El eco de su frente golpeando la madera se grabó en sus oídos permanentemente. Permaneció en silencio largo tiempo. Las gotas de sudor y sangre desnudaban su alma hasta estrellarse contra las viejas y enmohecidas tablas.

Un crujido.

Una respiración.

Y una carcajada, una carcajada estruendosa que iba en contra a la lógica biológica de su ser, una que tan sólo pasó a ser el inicio de una serie de escabrosas risotadas que retumbaban una y otra vez contra las paredes. Una carcajada de altos decibeles, fruto puro de su propia ironía.

De la ironía del hombre, de la ironía de una bestia.

Presa entonces de ella misma.

La ironía.

_Su ironía._

Sus extremidades menores parecieron responderle por un segundo y a sabiendas que no debía desperdiciar tal condición, se apresuró a palpar la superficie en la que se encontraba, así como lo que pudiera haber cerca de su perímetro. Seguramente saldría desangrándose, aquella madera era rasposa y estaba completamente astillada, le rasgaría la piel, era algo obvio. Pero aquello, toda aquella serie de situaciones no importaban, porque en realidad él ni siquiera importaba.

Los oscuros mechones de su flequillo cubrieron sus orbes.

Estremecimientos se presentaron, sintió la fuerza menguar ligeramente y volver de golpe. Alterado comenzó a ejercer presión sobre sus palmas, obligando al resto de su cuerpo a arrastrarse. El movimiento fue lento y tortuoso. En aquel punto la histeria comenzaba a hacerse presente y a hacer de las suyas, acorralándole en un callejón sin salida, y lo disfuncional de su sistema nervios era prueba tangible de todo ello.

Todo su peso cayó sobre sus palmas.

Un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta, uno que era la muestra de su locura y esquizofrenia.

"_Soy indescriptible" _

Mientras poco a poco se extinguía su voz, murmullos indescifrables eran desprendidos de sus labios sin control alguno, presas de la rabia.

El tono de sus mejillas se coloreó por una fracción de segundo con los matices que trae consigo la vergüenza, sus dedos temblaron acelerados y sus ojos giraron de un sitio a otro como si buscasen algo que les era imposible divisar, algo que de hecho les era imposible observar.

Gritó nuevamente, irritando irreparablemente su laringe.

Tendido sobre el piso, desfalleciendo irremediablemente y acelerando su colapso sin aparente cuidado, gritaba obsesivamente con lo poco que por garganta parecía quedarle. La sangre de sus recientes heridas fluía lentamente. El color brillante de esta misma había desaparecido, tornándose en un color espeso que más que carmesí lucía cual pulcro negro. Bien había sabido que se rasgaría la piel, bien o no, lo había ignorado de todas formas, y era mejor que continuara pretendiendo hacerlo, porque entre la masa de sensaciones indescifrables en que se haba tornado y la puerta hacia un destino incierto, aún guardaba un poderoso trecho por recorrer.

Estaba perdido y abandonado.

Más placer no podía ser otorgado a las miradas ajenas. Destrozado y sin consuelo como siempre debió haber sido, estaba ahí:

_El último de los Uchiha._

El ninja renegado.

La ultima _bestia_ que _aún_ respiraba en la vieja Konoha.

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¡Papá! ¡Mamá!_

_¡Hermano! ¡Papá y mamá están…!_

_¿Por qué? _

_¡¿Por qué?!_

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

"_Él es digno de ser mi hijo"_

_No…No…__Papá__, __Papá__… ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Respira! ¡__Papá__! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Respira!_

_No…No puedes estar muerto… ¡__Papá__!... ¡No me dejes!_

"_Tu padre habla sólo sobre ti"_

_Mamá…no… ¡no mami! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡__No me dejes tú también__!_

_¡Detente! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¡Detente! ¡No! ¡_Detente!

_¡Basta! Por favor…. Por favor… ¿Por qué me muestras esto?...hermano…detente, por favor…para._

…_._

_¿Por qué…?_

"_Es por eso que te he dejado vivir, porque me eres útil"_

_Detente... No lo digas…no lo digas… no me condenes._

"_Ese es el objetivo de tu vida ahora, No tiene significado matarte ahora, Mi tonto hermano menor…Si tú quieres matarme, ódiame, ten resentimiento, y sobrevive… en la oscuridad. ¡Corre!...Sigue corriendo y aférrate a la vida. Y un día vendrás a mí…con estos mismos ojos"_

_Mátame a mí también…_

…_Itachi._

_Mátame._

Sus gritos continuaban, sólo que ahora más que gritos resultaban quejidos descontrolados. Una voz ronca y rasposa. Un tono que jamás había salido de su boca, uno que ahora era todo lo que aspiraba a lograr generar. Su respiración estaba agitada, golpeaba su pecho una y otra vez contra la repisa, la elevación sutil que esta misma causaba en su torso incrementaba el martirio físico del que era preso.

Del lado izquierdo de su pecho comenzó a surgir sangre nueva, atormentándole las fosas nasales con su metálica fragancia. Su piel se había reducido a una delgada hebra que más bien resultaba similar al ancho de la epidermis de una cebolla. Las pequeñas y abundantes astillas habían logrado quebrar su fortaleza.

Pequeñas e insignificantes astillas, que a grandes cantidades resultaban más torturante que una mutilación fatal a sangre fría.

Quería dejarse ir, ambicionaba que unas manos le destrozaran el cuello y terminaran con su agonía. Una parte de él se había desvanecido entre el aire y el fuego. La inenarrable agonía psicológica de la que era presa superaba por millones a la física. Por un momento se pensó en otro sitio, en un segundo imagino que quizás tras la muerte había algo que sólo el vació al que ya era presa. Que quizás existiría algo más que la simpleza de la nada.

Que quizás en ese paraíso tendría la oportunidad de mirar un segundo el recuerdo nítido de aquellos ojos azules que con ahínco guardaba en su mente.

Ese era su hilo, ese era su único hilo.

Ese era su único hilo a la cordura.

Esos fanales que reflejaban dos llamas brillantes de ardientes tonos azules. Y el azul de sus pupilas, era el único color que era capaz de recordar. Quizás algo bueno en su vida había hecho, quizás le concederían un segundo a su lado, a sentir sus labios, a palpar su cuerpo, a perderse un segundo de la eternidad, justo antes de ser devorado por las llamas del averno.

Ideas de un poeta.

Su respiración mostró un quejido dolido.

Por primera vez quería pensar que la muerte era algo más que un punto en el ciclo de la vida, en una pizarra, que su alma no sería olvidada. Mentiras que toda su vida había rechazado, ideas a las que ahora su ser se aferraba.

El amor ardiente de la pasión le mantenía aún vivo.

El imposible sueño de mirarle con sus ojos ciegos antes de morirse y con una voz suave que jamás volvería a poder usar, decirle por su nombre…

Llamarle como lo hacen los amantes.

Al único dios con pecado original.

A su único dios. Porque si era por gracia de él, quizás valdría la pena pensar que uno de sus átomos quedaría vivo para encontrarse con él.

Quizás realmente si había algo después de la vida, sonrió herido.

¿Y si no?

Lo habría perdido a él. Y entonces, lo habría perdido todo.

Nuevamente.

_¿Cómo te sentirías si ahora mismo te digiera que todo lo que he vivido ha sido una farsa, una mentira, una histeria colectiva? _

_¿Si te explicara que todo eso que ves, no es lo que soy? ¿Qué si te dijera que no soy más que una cosa egoísta, egocéntrica, maldita, bastarda, desgraciada y desterrada? Yo me he visto frente al espejo tantas veces. Y te aseguro que no he visto en él más que esto que digo. _

_Es imposible que tú veas otra cosa. ¿Verdad?_

_Ya me lo has dicho y quizás entre tanto, yo lo he entendido._

_Soy alguien que no merece el consuelo de tus manos, ni el amor que se esconde entre tus ojos._

_¿Qué creerías si confesara que soy el demonio encarnado de tus más atroces pesadillas? _

_Que tan sólo soy una bestia embrutecida por las horas inercias de alcohol y de tabaco, con las que constantemente me drogo para sentirme vivo. No puedo ver más de ello en mi sistema. ¿Qué se supondría que tendrías que ver tú, en un ser como el mío?_

_¿Qué sientes al saber y confirmar, que en mi alma real no existe la luz que ambicionas encontrar? ¿Qué se siente mirar que lo que soy es lo que te he dicho y no lo que tú alguna vez encontraste dentro de mí?_

_Que es de mi manera y no la tuya…_

_Quizás, sólo quizás me equivoco, pero no lo creo. Ya se ha acabado el tiempo para los aciertos y desaciertos. Soy esto. Ya lo has comprobado _

_¿Por qué seguir buscándome colores? Si no existen._

_O es sólo quizás, que yo he quedado ciego…_

_No soy una luz._

_He vivido corriendo… y he sido la oscuridad de mi propio destino. _

_¿Qué se siente saber que te he fallado?_

_Soy alguien tan innecesario ¿Por qué tú no lo vez también? Todos piden mi cabeza, todos se regocijan de mi dolor ¿Por qué no comienzas a hacerlo tú también? Soy tan poca cosa, soy un loco, un loco enfermo que sólo terminara por enloquecerte más de lo que ya supones estar._

_¿Qué se siente saber que pronto moriré?_

_Y tú ni siquiera lo sabes…._

_Naruto._

Había callado y ya sólo el sonar de su descompasada respiración se hacía presente. Se arrastraba lentamente, el esfuerzo que realizaba era sublime. Sus manos trataban de tornarse puños para avanzar con menor lentitud, resbalaba sutilmente, se halaba del viento que le rechazaba dar consuelo, _quería creer_ y aferrarse a la idea de que pronto llegaría a la salida.

¿O quizás era más correcto llamarle entrada?

Una puerta…

Si, era mejor sólo verle como una puerta.

¿A dónde? Quien sabe…

Gotitas de sudor resbalaban de su frente, su piel empalidecía aún más. Su alma necesitaba un consuelo que no merecía, una caricia que no existía. _Lo quería ahí y no lo tenía_. Su desdicha crecía, su agonizante estado ya era imposible de ser ignorado por su mente.

Potentes llamados a la misericordia y a la redención. Secretos portadores de un nombre.

Su orgullo parecía arroparse tras el manto de la soledad y aunque trataba de mantenerse de piel, era imposible su caída. Luchar sostenido a los demonios personales no era suficiente. Y es que una vida así, no es vida, una vida así, jamás pudo haber sido vida.

Porque en verdad les digo, que los hombres no podemos atar almas a este infierno terrenal que les resulta a algunos ya la vida. Mirarlo era observar a un ser que ya era incapaz de caminar, que apenas y lograba hablar, y que le era imposible observar.

De hecho, Sasuke Uchiha ya poco podía siquiera respirar.

_Yo, desde muy joven te miraba con mis ojos rotos. Te contemplaba y en silencio te admiraba, a pesar de todo. Admiraba que a pesar de la enorme cantidad de tus demonios internos, no permitías que estos los vieran los otros, porque ni siquiera fingías, porque simplemente eras tú._

_A mí me resultaba imposible, mi vida siempre estuvo asechada por el ojo público. Porque después de todo esa es la vida que le toca a un Uchiha. Había tantas cosas que moría por saber de ti y que jamás me atreví a preguntarte. Había tantas cosas sobre mí que sólo a ti quería contarte y que jamás te parecieron importantes…_

_O al menos así lo pensé yo por mucho tiempo, hasta que mire tus ojos enfurecidos y entendí: que por mi propia mano te había perdido._

_Yo luchaba contra mis demonios, para mostrarte el amor que por ti siento. _

_La pasión desmedida…_

_Y tú, tú sólo me mostrabas la complicidad, el consuelo y la pasión de un amigo._

_Yo era sólo tu mejor amigo…_

_Yo quería que me miraras con otros ojos, yo te observaba de una manera distinta._

_O al menos eso creía…_

_Pero jamás podía hacer más, porque la venganza era la condena de mi alma y atarte a mis demonios, a mi vida era algo que tú no merecías. Yo no podía darte lo que merecías: mírame ahora. No puedo hacerlo….soy tan inútil._

_Soy tan inútil… como hemos caído los poderosos, los desgraciados. _

_Y es que realmente ahora, no puedo ni siquiera mirarte…_

_Y aunque sienta lo que siento y aunque crea que tú lo sientas…_

_¿Me amas?_

_Porque estabas siempre ahí…porque estabas siempre conmigo aunque no me permitiera verte._

_Que tarde es para decirnos te amo…_

_Que tarde es para el consuelo, cuando la muerte llega y nos deja ciegos…_

_¿O no es así…Naruto?_

Gruñó ahogado en sus tormentos. Las llamas de infierno comenzaban a calcinarle la piel. La sed, el hambre, el sueño y la fatiga eran meros complementos a su suplicio. Sus manos buscaban aferrarse a las astilladas tablas que se habían transformado en abundantes dagas que rasguñaban su cuerpo.

Trata de atarse a la realidad, de no vagar en sus recuerdos, de no perderse entre sus pensamientos. Porque en el momento que ceda a tales caprichos, la batalla será muestra de resultados poco favorecedores a su existencia.

Sus secos y heridos labios se separaban desesperados por llevar algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones. Quejidos bajos y roncos rellenaban los huecos en donde suponía sus exhalaciones tendrían que ubicarse. Continuaba arrastrándose por el suelo, la tela se rasgaba y su piel le imitaba.

El ambiente estaba carcomido por los silencios y el aroma intenso e irrevocable de la sangre, de su propia sangre. De la que selló su nacimiento y le condenó al tormento.

La sangre.

Un elixir, un pecado y una maldición.

Sus dedos temblaban erráticamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar por las antiguas memorias? ¿Por qué no dejar que los pedazos de historia hablaran entre su muerte y su olvido? No podía darse por vencido, tenía que salir de ese lugar y escucharle.

_Oh…_

_Su voz._

Risas, platicas, discusiones y sin fin de banalidades que resultaban ahora ser lo único apreciable de su vida ¿Qué más tiene un vengador si no es su propia sed de venganza? Quiso entonces perderse entre su amargura.

_Un vengador…una mentira encarnada._

Todo resultaba tan frágil. Dio un movimiento brusco y se golpeó contra el suelo, un sonido bofo de su cuerpo cayendo y sus brazos muertos, eran la imagen perfecta que estrellaba su mente. Un frio pegajoso parecía colarse de algún sitio ¿Una ventana? ¿Por qué ahora parecía existir algo de comodidad en aquello de lo que estaba huyendo?

Quizás un murmullo…

Quizás una voz… Una caricia, un pasado mejor.

Respiró fuertemente, tanto que logró detectar el eco llegar a él, mismo que por un instante le hizo pensar que podía llegar a haber alguien más. Una simple e ilógica prueba de que entre su sufrimiento y su suicidio no estaba solo.

Más mentiras que atrofiaban su retorcido intelecto.

¿Ahora qué más? Sintió la fuerza amenguar. La sangre se iba secando y le brindaba una sensación pesada y carcomida. Los rotos pantalones que poseía se pegaban como si estuviesen empapados de agua. Que más hubiera deseado, si no que fuese agua. Pero el peso y el aroma no correspondían a tal capricho.

Gimió herido.

Como gime una ave herida. Como gime un loco destruido. Y entre las últimas vibraciones de su propia agonía, escuchó su voz. Y el simple hecho de escucharle, era algo que le cercenaba las entrañas.

_Como lo amaba_

Oír la voz clara y hermosa de Uzumaki era la demostración que aquel desecho de hombre, había por fin perdido la cordura.

_Como lo ama_

"_Esta es la última vez que te lo diga… ¡detendré tu sed de venganza!"_

_¿Enserio?_

"_¡Hahahahahahahaha…..Hahahahaha!"_

_Me has causado tanta gracia, tanta gracia que aún me es imposible dejar de reír. Sólo quizás habría algo que me detendría… Y tu argumento, __**sensei **__me parece tan…tan… ¡Cómico!_

"_Regrésame a Itachi…. A mi madre y a mi __padre__… ¡Y a todo mi clan! ¡¡Y entonces YO me detendré!!"_

"_No quiero Matarte"_

_Me harías un gran favor si lo hicieras. Pero no puedes, tú no…_

_Sólo él._

Sus parpados estaban abiertos. Sus pupilas lucían como si su vista estuviera atenta a todo lo que le rodeaba. Una apariencia engañosa e imposible. Quizás deseada, quizás… A ese punto ya nadie podría saberlo.

Sus inertes ojos mostraron un ligero movimiento, poco apropiado para su estado, ilógico e innecesario. Lamentablemente a un nivel así, la lógica y lo correcto dejaban de tomar sentido. El hombre sólo se alimenta del hombre. Y la sombra habrá de buscar su luz.

Y la sombra por si misma sólo puede perderse.

Y la luz por si misma sólo puede devorarse.

Sus orbes lucen cual diamantes al sol, mirando el horizonte que es incapaz de ver, grabando en sus memorias un invisible atardecer. El crepúsculo de la propia historia, de la respiración y el consuelo. Torbellinos de aire...Hojas volando entre los ventarrones.

Un movimiento más. Siente el calor de una briza externa. Una parte de su alma comienza a escaparse. ¿Luz?

¿Acaso era luz?

¡Luz! ¡Era Luz!

¡Había algo afuera! ¡Estaba en el portal de la puerta!

Sintió una corriente de adrenalina e impulsó su inútil cuerpo hacia la siguiente tabla. Torpeza al no saber que esta se encontraba partida y que uno de los fragmentos se le clavaría en las entrañas, creando una hemorragia absurda entre los pequeños ríos de sangre que corrían previamente despavoridos por todo el sitio.

Resultaba imposible que algún mortal le viese sin crear dentro de sí complejos. Pero las despiadadas bestias que ahí le habían depositado, tan sólo se relamían los labios contemplando su dolor, alimentado sus retorcidas conciencias y corroídas existencias. Un relato digno de contarse cual trágica comedia en los añejos y hediondos bares de Konoha.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de sus verdugos, de los que ni siquiera tenían el valor de observarle, apartado de los insultos verbales. Y sin embargo, atravesado por las mudas letras que maldecían su existencia, seguía avanzando.

_Momentos en los que no valen las palabras, ni las acciones… donde un pensamiento es la madre de nuestras desgracias: Señora de nuestras alucinaciones y maleficios personales. _

Sus ojos parecían mirar atentos. Su respiración se tornó dolorosa y sus movimientos incontrolables. Estaba tan cerca….

A veces las almas luchan sin motivos.

_Como la mía._

No sé si lo hacen por orgullo, por coraje, por entrega, o por dar cumplimiento a una promesa…

_Como la que alguna vez nos hicimos._

No sé si lo hacen por odio, por venganza, por pasión… O si lo hacen porque les mueve la esperanza en el amor mismo...

"_Usuratonkashi"_

"_Sasuke, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez? ¿Sobre ser un ninja de primera clase?"_

_Un ninja de primera clase puede ver el corazón de su oponente con sólo intercambiar golpes una vez. No necesitamos palabras Naruto: eres débil. Así que dime ¿Qué pudiste ver en mi corazón? ¿Qué viste en él?_

"_Ahora yo entiendo mucho después de esto…Eso significa que por fin nos hemos convertido en ninjas de primera clase: Tú y Yo. Entonces dime, Sasuke: ¿Tú también leíste lo que hay en mi corazón? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Y viste lo que pasaría si peleamos de nuevo?"_

_Naruto._

"_Ambos moriremos"_

_¡No!…no será así._

"_Si atacas a Konoha tendrás que pelear conmigo. Yo lo soportare todo Sasuke. Eso es lo que hare, yo contendré tu odio y moriré contigo"_

_No Naruto, tú no te puedes morir…Mereces vivir… ¿No crees que ya has sufrido mucho? No vengas a mí…. ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota!_

"_¿Qué?... ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?"_

_¿En cambio yo que soy? Tan sólo una bestia degenerada que mató a su propio hermano…_

"_Porque…"_

_Cierra el hocico Naruto, eres un jodido estúpido. No lo digas._

"_Porque somos amigos"_

_No…_

_Tú tienes que vivir, tienes que vivir por ¿nosotros?.... tienes que ser Hokage, tienes que salvar vidas, tienes que ser amado…Para que yo pueda morir en mis pecados y entonces por primera vez amarte eternamente._

_Estoy loco…._

_Estoy loco Naruto…_

_Si yo estoy muerto, tú podrás amar a alguien sin remordimientos. _

"_Sasuke yo te…"_

_Y tus palabras no llegaron a mis oídos y jamás pude escucharlas. No sé si fue el ruido de nuestras voces, o sólo fue el destino que se encarga de atormentarme más._

_Y tus ojos azules…._

_Tus ojos azules me miraban, y yo apenas y lograba observarlos._

_¡Era la última vez que lo vería y no podía verlos!_

Un movimiento más, un movimiento más.

Una y otra vez aquella oración era su mantra para empujarse lo suficientemente fuerte para salir, para sentir el sol y ser cobijado por la briza. Un esfuerzo inhumano, una entereza mortal, fuerzas que aparecen desde los puntos más ocultos de nuestras almas.

El despedazado ser se impulsa para dejarse arrastrar por el peso de su masa muscular. A su pasó dejó una huella de su desesperación. Un camino empapado en sangre. Su mente nublada apenas y concebía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se forzó a respirar.

Salía…

El sonido pesado de un cuerpo golpear contra la hierba sonó con resonancia en el lugar. Un quejido hueco complementó el movimiento. Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos que lucieron eternos. Sus huecos ojos miraban al horizonte, sus mallugadas manos sintieron la textura. Las hierbas se encajaban contra sus heridas, la tierra ensuciaba las llagas hasta infectarlas y entre la desesperación, cayó entonces en cuenta: Que por fin había escapado de su prisión invisible.

¡Había salido!

"_Era Libre"_

Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Sus cansados hombros se movían agitados, lo que otorgaba una visión retorcida: Un hombre cercenado y cubierto de sangre sobre la verde hierba.

Sus dañados labios se separaron y como una bomba atómica sobre una gran ciudad, una risa escandalosa comenzó a escapar de su herida garganta.

Al reír, pareciera que espadas se le incrustaban en la laringe. La estruendosa carcajada rodeaba el sitio, una melodía intimidante, el sonido grave y corrupto hacía que las vibraciones de su cuerpo fueran aceleradas. Y con ello la vida se le escapaba.

¡Era libre! ¡_Era libre y todo ese lugar olía como él_!

Sus labios se separaron aún mas, sus palmas trataron de afianzarse entre la tierra y de su quebrada garganta continuó saliendo una dolorosa carcajada que resultaba muestra pura de su desgracia.

Era un ave que había sido liberada de su jaula. Era un ave que había sido liberada y justo entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía alas: y justo entonces supo que _nunca jamás_ podría volar por el cielo…

La esencia a naturaleza que tenía Naruto, era la única fragancia que se filtraba en su nariz, no el aroma de la sangre, no el olor de la miseria ni el perfume de su agonía.

Era el aroma de Naruto.

¡Naruto!

¡Su precioso Naruto!

Y entonces fue que su terrible risa se quebró.

Que sus inertes ojos se entrecerraron y que de sus rotas pupilas comenzó a crearse una gota frágil, espesa y de un rojo intenso. Una pequeña gota que se le escapó de entre las pestañas, hasta rodar por su mejilla derecha.

Una lágrima carmesí. Oscura como sus pecados, brillante como el aura que dejaban sus sueños irrealizados. Lágrimas que escapaban de sus fanales abiertos, tan rojos y tan muertos como su propio pesar.

"_Si me dieran un día más…yo"_

-Na….Na…ru…to- Una voz grave, ronca y destrozada, una apenas audible, una que ha sido olvidada e ignorada por el aire fue la que escapó del agonizante Uchiha.

"_Yo te buscaría…yo te diría que…"_

Y su llanto incontrolable golpeaba con su enferma risa.

-Naru…Naruto…-

"_Jamás podría haber amado a alguien más…como te he amado a ti"_

Só…lo…-

"_Sólo quería ver tus ojos…una última vez"_

Pero es que no existe un último deseo para los condenados.

_Desde niño siempre había observado las aves. Y de hecho, siempre les había envidiado. Porque ellas podían volar libres en el aire, sin ataduras, sin miedos a caer o a incomodar a alguien._

_Él, habría gustado de tener alas, pero no volaba, es que no tenía alas. Aunque las imaginara, aunque las pensara, ellas nunca aparecían…_

_Las palomas, las cotorras, las golondrinas, las lechuzas, los cuervos…_

_Los cuervos…_

_En silencio contempló mucho tiempo un ave, una que construyó afanosamente un nido sobre un imponente árbol. Y aunque su dedicación era mucha y afanosa, pareciera que este siempre era débil. Sin embargo el ave resultaba tan entregada por momentos a su quehacer, que era imposible no pensar que lucía más como si estuviese enamorada del pequeño nido._

_Que irreal._

_Un día en silencio, el ave miró al nido de una forma, en la que un niño –como él- no lograba entender, y fue entonces que el ave emprendió vuelo y voló tan alto, pero tan alto que se desvaneció en el cielo. Y el pequeño nido, el amado nido se quedó esperando su regreso durante noches, sin embargó el ave jamás volvía._

_Cambiaron las estaciones. Y el verano pasó a ser otoño. El nido de tanto esperarla, se había secado, y ligero como resultaba ahora, el árbol olvidó que le tenía enganchado y entre corrientes lo soltó por accidente, hasta que fue este mismo que lo revolcó por todas partes hasta destrozarle._

_Una noche, entonces pues del otoño, de aquellas cuando la luna brilla preciosa en el horizonte, regresó el ave al mismo sitio. _

_Y es que el árbol seguí ahí, donde mismo; pero el nido no._

Imposible era creer o aceptar tal escena. Sin embargo negarlo lo era aún más: ahí depositado sobre la hierba, sangrante e incalmable se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, o al menos lo que de él quedaba.

Porque aquel residuo de ser humano lloraba histéricamente, con los parpados abiertos y los iris fijos como si frente a él contemplara la figura de un sueño. Como si aquel aroma le hubiese traído con una sobrenatural fuerza hacía aquel sitio. Un ambiente perturbador le rodeaba silenciosamente. Ojos ciegos que miran atentamente

Él, él ya no era otra cosa más que una mente perturbada y alterada por la tortura, bendecida por la gracia de la locura que le asesinaba y que era lo que hacía que dentro de él, tras observar la película de su vida: tan sólo pensara en _él_.

Porque el tiempo le había arrebatado pensando en su clan, en su venganza y en sus pecados.

Porque el tiempo hizo justicia por los pocos actos que salvaban de un abismo sin limite a su alma, a un universo embrutecido.

Deliraba.

Era la locura, y _por su locura era que moría_, y pensar en ello sólo avispaba sus histerias y agonías. Porque después de todo ¿Qué era él si no una bestia?

Su inestabilidad daba de un salto a otro, su trastorno había dejado sentido alguno. Ahora más que pensarlo, creía mirarlo de alguna forma que no entendía.

Naruto… Su amado y estúpido Naruto.

Recordaba sus azules fanales. Una única memoria sin tergiversar.

Una pesada lágrima escapó de su lagrimal derecho.

La sangre manchaba su cuerpo y limpiaba su cara. Su traspiración adhería aquel compuesto de glóbulos rojos, para formar una pegajosa masa que se infectaba contra el suelo. Sus cabellos negros estaban desalineados y los brillos azules que tenía parecían resaltar macabramente.

Actos inocentes que genera en el hombre la muerte.

Silenciosas llamadas que nadie comprende.

En aquel momento, no pensaba en Naruto como un ángel salvador que le ataría la vida, si no como lo único valioso que existió en su vida: como una luz imposible de extinguirse.

Una furia, un coraje y una desesperación interna le acobijaban. No podía olvidarse que aquella vez frente sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, esos ojos brillantes cual zafiros, le habían observado con algo más que simple compañerismo.

Algo más allá de la camaradería o la fraternidad.

Y ver aquello, observar ese sentimiento dentro de aquella alma, le llenaba por un instante la existencia e igualmente le asesinaba brutalmente. Porque ahora que le amaba, ahora que le correspondía, ahora ya no era posible.

Porque la muerte le tocaba la puerta y le besaba los labios. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por condenarlo a un destino en ausencia. Porque sin darse cuenta, hería al único que había sido capaz de amar. Porque al acercarse a su vida, le había atado a su propio infierno.

El portador del Kyuubi, ya había sufrido durante mucho tiempo, y haberlo tocado, había sido la gota que les había condenado al sufrimiento eterno.

Y no era justo, no era justo para el rubio, aún cuando para él lo era. Porque él tan sólo era una basura innecesaria en aquel universo, porque inclusive como ninja resultaba inepto. Era un bastardo alimentado de mentiras, un ser indeseado…Un maldito ciego inútil.

Y conforme más creía que su patética ausencia salvaría los vacios que provocó su vida, más cuerdo resultaba que Naruto encontrara la felicidad sin él. Que el mundo se veía maravilloso de esa manera y que a ese punto, quizás, realmente, no podía haberles pasado algo mejor a todos.

Su calvario era apenas un placer a los sentidos ajenos. Una promesa de que había esperanzas para futuros mejores, que todo lo que él no pudo darle, alguien más se lo daría.

"_Serás un gran Hokage…"_

Entre más lo pensaba, más se reía y con ello sus pulmones ardían en infernales llamas sin remedio. Soltaba sin darse cuente, en una trágica comedia: Los últimos respiros de su vida.

_-Este es tu corazón, no digas que no existe. Porque yo lo he visto, y porque lo he visto sé que existe-_

_El silencio se aminoró con el resonar de la lluvia. Voces suaves, suspiros y respiraciones entre cortadas._

_-No lo entiendes Naruto-_

_La brisa les helaba los cuerpos, la luna les observaba en silencio. Atenta, como una madre consternada atiende a su único hijo convaleciente y agonizante en una cama._

_-Hazme entenderte entonces, dame la llave que abre tu alma-_

_-No puedo darte algo que no tengo-_

_Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a volverse continuas, y su ancho resultaba mayor._

_-Sasuke-_

_En silencio lo abandonó entre la lluvia, no tuvo el valor de seguir hablando. No dejó a su corazón sacar las palabras que le atormentaban, que le acosaban y que luchaban porque las negara, porque le diera todo por entregarle nada._

_Un amor desinteresado, profundo, intenso, doloroso…. __**Un amor real.**_

"_Porque te amo no puedo obligarte, no puedo forzarte a volar bajo, sólo porque mis alas sean inútiles. Yo ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir volando –tienes que seguir adelante por los dos- , Tú hazlo, vuela y entonces quizás algún día yo pueda alcanzarte. _

_Quizás yo estoy seguro de que te espera algo grande. Que hay alguien que te busca desesperado, que tiene todas esas cualidades que soy incapaz de poseer. Que es lo que yo nunca seré. _

_Alguien..._

_Alguien que pueda salvarte, como yo jamás pude salvarte._

_Yo miro tu corazón. Y entonces lo comprendo, después de todo: ¿Cómo podría una cosa como yo, ser amado por alguien tan hermoso como tú? _

_No quiero dañarte más de lo que te han dañado…_

_No quiero romperte más de lo que ya lo he hecho…_

_No quiero atarte… Tú mereces ser libre._

_Escapa de mí ahora que aún tienes tiempo, se libre….se libre por los dos._

_¿Pero qué digo? No…No te vayas. _

_Quédate._

_Dime que me amas como a nadie más podrías amar, dime que me amas… Ven por mí…_

_Ayúdame. _

_No quiero morir aún…No quiero morir…"_

_Un remolino de oscuridad regresó a atormentar su mente. El silencio y la soledad. Apenas la memoria de sus ojos y su aroma, era lo que le quedaban._

"_¿No se suponía que moriría entre tus brazos y mirando tus ojos?"_

"_¿No se suponía…que moriríamos juntos?"_

Lloraba, lloraba incontrolable. Una pintura abstracta era lo que le quedaba por rostro. Sus labios habían frenado sus carcajadas. Una sensación turbulenta le azotó. No sentía sus extremidades, apenas y notaba su pulso. Sus latidos eran espaciados.

Y su soledad y sus memorias, era todo lo que se llevaba de su vida. Sus manos vacías, temblaban y se aferraban al suelo. Buscaban alimentar sus anhelos de cumplir un último sueño.

-Na…Naruto-

Una y otra vez repetía su nombre, con un susurro inenarrable, con un tono fragmentado, uno que ningún instrumento musical, ni siquiera interpretando con el más puro sufrimiento sería capaz de realizar.

Una y otra vez le llamaba incansablemente, constantemente. Porque no estaba consiente si lo gritaba, si lo repetía en voz alta o si simplemente lo decía en su mente.

La muerte de su clan, el calor del dedo de su hermano sobre su frente, el cobijo de los brazos de Naruto rodeándole la cintura, las risas, el volar de las aves…todas las sensaciones se agolparon contra su pecho de un segundo a otro, sin freno, sin tregua alguna.

Su mantra no cesaba, pero su respiración se apagaba.

Aún quedaba algo por hacer….

Aún tenía que…

_¿Por qué nunca nada pudo ser suficiente?_

_Entonces que así sea. Que mi muerte le traiga paz y conciliación a tu alma. Que mi muerte sea tu refugio, tu salvación y tu reencarnación. Que mi dolor sea el consuelo de tu placer y que mi amor._

_Que mi amor sea el amor de tu amor…_

_¿Qué tanto he hecho que jamás podrás perdonarme? ¿Qué tanto falle que nunca pude ser suficiente? _

_¿Por qué todo lo que amo perece? _

_No quiero perderte…no quería morir._

_Usuratonkashi…yo te…_

_Yo te amo…_

_¿Y eso a ti, de que te sirve?_

Su carente respiración se aceleró de un momento a otro. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse rígido y fue incapaz de sentir el flujo de su sangre. Sabía que continuaba llorando y era incapaz de sentirlo.

Quería mirarle. ¡Tenía que verle! No…no podía estar pasando, aún no.

Y en su desesperación, una voz interna le susurró a oído que abandonara sus esperanzas de observarle nuevamente, y con un tono suave le dijo entonces que moría.

Que era presa de un ángel y que en aquel punto se consumaba su destino.

Una voz le gritó que corriera a buscarle. Que rompiera los yugos y luchara por aferrarse a la vida.

Pero su esperanza no era estúpida, y bien sabía que en ese punto, ya nada lograría.

Tomó aire con fuerza y fue incapaz de sentir que sus pulmones lo recibieran. Estaba inválido y convaleciente, no podría correr a verle, era una cosa inútil y moribunda.

Ya no podría tenerle.

Ya no existía el quizás, no habría un mañana, no existirían consuelos, caricias, palabras y versos.

Quería mirarlo. ¡Ese era su último ruego! Quería mirarle a los ojos, observar quieto sus fanales azules, guardarlo como el único recuerdo que llevaría tras la muerte. Quería mirar sus azules ojos, y sin embargo sus propios demonios le habían devorado ya los ojos.

Sangrientas lágrimas rodaban de sus orbes. La sangre bañaba su tez y coloreaba la hierba. Suturadas heridas de antiguas batallas se abrían, demonios ocultos comenzaron a destrozarle y a arrancarle la vida.

Su vida empapó la hierba.

Muda testigo de sus infamias y agonías.

Cerró sus parpados sin darse cuenta, la oscuridad eterna permanecería. El sol brillaba sobre él, otorgándole relucientes destellos inexistentes sobre su ser. Era un ave desangrada a la que le habían arrancado las alas, una que habían arrojado sobre la yerba, cansados ya de jugar con ella.

Porque entre golpes y delirios, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Enloquecido por lo sentido, abrió sus parpados, como si su ceguera le permitiera ver algo.

Y al abrir los ojos: pudo verlo.

Pudo verlo frente a él, observándole con esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-Naruto-

Y tanto fue la pasión que jamás se percató que aquel hombre, era tan sólo la visión del ángel de la muerte.

Y tanto fue el delirio, que sus embrutecidos ojos carmesís quedaron abiertos, llorando sangre y contemplándole eternamente en silencio.

-Naruto-

Y tras el último sonido que escapó de su ser. La muerte le selló los labios. Y tan sólo se perpetuó sobre el silencio, el sonido de la sangre bañando la hierba y el viento llorando una perdida.

_Tú sabes, que eres uno,_

_Sabes que tú te quedas._

_Sabes que yo me voy._

_Sabes que soy uno._

_Sabes que somos lo mismo_

_Sabes que somos uno…_

_Y tú bien sabes amor, que si somos uno de los dos, somos los dos._

Su corazón latía acelerado, corría lo más rápido que podía. Su alma se le había adelantado y seguía corriendo. Iba alterado, sus piernas no le eran suficientes, el tiempo dejó de correr hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Brincó de una rama a otra. Sentía claramente como tres de las colas del kyuubi aparecían, la fuerza que usaba y que en otro momento le parecía incontrolable, se le antojaba en un momento así como algo completamente inútil.

Tomó aire y dio un salto de mayor longitud

Comenzaba a entrar en histeria. Tenía que alcanzarlo y el aroma tan fuerte de su sangre tan sólo consternaba aún más a su mente.

Lo había estado buscando desesperadamente por todos lados, el lugar en el cual él había sido depositado para dar pasó a su sentencia como exiliado y traidor, no se le había revelado y dada la gravedad de la situación, no fue ubicado en ningún sitio obvio o de apariencia estratégica. A penas y logró sentir su Chakra, había salido a buscarle como un maniaco desesperado.

Y justamente eso era lo que en esos momentos se había trasformado. Era ese Chakra que se había desvanecido, el que había avivado la aparición de su Bijuu. Voces en su mente le gritaban despiadadas sentencias. Quería aferrarse a que los agitados latidos en su pecho, no eran más que resultados de su esfuerzo físico y no de sus despiadados presentimientos.

El olor a la sangre le picó fuertemente la nariz. Sintió un mareo acorralarle. No obstante no se frenó. Muy por el contrario, aceleró su velocidad. Chocaba contra ramas, le golpeaban insectos y sin fin de utilería.

Nada importaba.

Tenía…

Tenía que encontrarlo. La voz poderosa de su mayor demonio tan sólo retumbaba en carcajadas estruendosas que le atrofiaban aún más su descalabrada mente. No tenía sitio para pensamiento alguno: Encontrarle era el único sentido.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Sasuke!-

Su gritó resonó y el eco que produjo se le grabó en los oídos, esperaba una respuesta, un sonido que le llamara. Empero, sólo había silencio. Sus ojos agudos y peligrosos buscaban enloquecidos el paradero _su_ cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, cayó de rodillas al suelo, rasgándose la piel de las manos al hacer un esfuerzo por sostenerse. Y el hueco sonido de su caída le hizo mirar a la distancia. A un punto donde el sol parecía iluminar el área. Punto que dejaba ver la silueta de una especie de caballa vieja y desarreglada.

Sus pasos se aceleraron y al sentir su aroma picante. Supo que lo había encontrado. Pero ninguna sonrisa se coló entre sus facciones. Silencioso alentó el paso. Su corazón parecía frenarse poderosamente. El ambiente tornaba una espesura nubosa. Una sensación de caída.

Allá a lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de su corazón al terminar de desquebrajarse.

La cercanía le permitió divisar un cuerpo bañado en sangre, semi-desnudo y tendido sobre el suelo.

Toda muestra de vida se desvaneció por un momento de la apariencia del trigueño. Una palidez enferma le cubrió y el tiempo se congeló por un instante.

No se movía.

Estaba quieto, silencioso y quebrado como una muñeca abandonada.

No…

No era cierto…

No podía ser tan tarde.

Una mueca, una sonrisa alterada, enferma y enloquecida iluminó su rostro. Eso que veía, era una mentira, un montaje, una farsa, un espejismo…

El más enfermo de sus _delirios_, la más _atroz _de sus pesadillas:

_La realidad_ mostrándose y alzándose viva sobre ellos.

Se acercó a pasos cortos, por miedo o por ansias.

Se colocó frente a él lentamente. Y le miró, le miró a sus pies y con la mano izquierda extendida y abierta hacia él. Con su rostro inclinado y los mechones negros tapándole los orbes. Sangre por todos lados, en cada sitio… Una piel de nieve enrojecida y salvajemente destrozada.

Sus rodillas fallaron y dio contra el suelo. Sus temblorosas manos fueron a tomar sus mejillas y como si hubiese esperado por ello, el calor de de estas se esfumó al instante entre sus dedos.

Le alzó lentamente. Miró ese rostro y le contempló con el corazón mucho más que sólo roto.

-Sasuke…-

Un hilo de voz se le escapó de entre sus labios. Mantuvo con su mano derecha el cuerpo desteñido de su delirio, frente a él, como si con una fuerza innatural este se sostuviera. Con la mano izquierda le sostuvo la barbilla para observarle frente a frente.

Lágrimas cayeron de sus pupilas azules, cuando esos ojos rojos irrealmente abiertos, tan hermosos y tan muertos parecieron mirarle fijamente.

Para así, entre lágrimas y sangre besarle la boca. Y cuando esos labios heridos no le contestaron y esos ojos rojos no le miraron con aquel amor escondido entre las pupilas, fue que Naruto comprendió que Sasuke había muerto.

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!!-

Y los gritos de un hombre se tornaron en los alaridos de una bestia, mientras que el sonido de la muerte se convirtió en la fusión de dos almas.

Y la locura…

Y la locura se transformó en pasión.

"_Siempre tan oportuno… ¿No es así? Naruto…"_

**-owari-**

_Háblame de la vida que hemos perdido escondiéndonos de nosotras mismas_

_Cuéntame de los sueños que extraviaste entre tus caminos, entre tus caminos de la vida_

_Dale paso a la locura y a la excitación de nuestras almas...._

_He fallado tanto, he viajado tanto que no sé de dónde vengo, no tengo paradero_

_Soy una alma huérfana y sin alas. Estoy sentada sobre la arena, construyendo castillos en la nada._

_Hay Gloria….Si tú me amas, dímelo en silencio, mantenme viva…que me estoy muriendo_

_**Y.L.T**_

¡Oh Santo dios! No puedo haber escrito tanto, yo solita –ríe como loca- oh dios, me pire…si lo sé, tanto verbo, para hacer un reverendo asco de escrito. Mátenme, soy una amateur. Quizás les saque de onda el tipo de acomodo, lo acepto es algo mareador, pero es un estilo literario o acabo de inventar uno (no tengo tanta imaginación, seguro ya existe, pero a que suena bello pensar que no). Ojala si ya se tomaron TANTA molestia en leer mis remedos de literatura pseudo-amateur, también puedan dejarme sus comentarios ¡Enserio que me encanta poder saber que piensan! Me ayuda a crecer como escritora, como persona….siempre es bueno saber sus opiniones, criticas, insultos, pedradas, mentadas, etc…. Espero que me lean en mis otros verbos –rie-. Cuídense y coman chocolates

R&R!

Sao

Lets duel

Pd.

¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿O quieres matarme amor?


End file.
